Make This Go On Forever
by this-love-is-sirius
Summary: Sirius and Danielle meet again. 5th installment to Seven Days Without You Series.


**I don't own anything. I know it's been a long time coming for this, but I wanted it to be good. I'm hoping this is good enough. As always please review, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not _

_I can only give you everything I've got _

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should _

_But I still love you more than anyone else could _

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight _

_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right _

_This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long _

_Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong _

"Dani," Sirius whispered, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Danielle asked wearily.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked nervously.

Danielle, whose body stood blocking the entrance, stared at Sirius silently for a long moment before she moved the barrier that was her body. She tossed her head back, indicating to Sirius that it was alright for him to come into the flat.

"Thanks," Sirius said uneasily.

The former lovers stared at each other for a span, until Danielle couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Why are you here Sirius?" she asked dryly.

"I came to give you these," Sirius said, remembering the red roses he held in his hands.

Danielle stared at the roses that Sirius held in his outstretched hand suspiciously before taking them from him.

Danielle walked away from Sirius without a word, and moved into her less than stellar kitchen. She rummaged around the kitchen, going through cabinets until she found the object that she desired.

Danielle stood on her tip toes, reaching into the cabinet that was almost completely out of her reach, trying to reach the crystal vase she inherited from her grandmother.

Sirius seeing the struggle she was going through (because he had followed her), walked to help her. He pressed his body to her back, ran his hand up her arm, until his arm stretched past hers. He pulled the vase from the shelf, and sat it on the counter with a soft thud.

Danielle exhaled softly and dropped her head onto Sirius's hard chest. The roses and vase lay side by side forgotten on the countertop.

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could _

_First kiss in the first time that I felt connected to anything _

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned _

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love _

_We have got through so much worse than this before _

_What's so different this time that you can't ignore? _

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake _

_And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes _

"Dani," Sirius whispered, softly into her ear. "I'm sorry. I really do mean it. I never wanted to hurt you; I was only trying to protect you…"

"Protect me from what?" Danielle shouted, whirling around to face Sirius causing him to stumble back.

Sirius flinched visibly. He had never known Danielle to be a shouter, and she had certainly never yelled at him.

"What did you want to protect me from Sirius?" Danielle continued, ignoring the hurt look that was plastered onto Sirius's face. "I really hope you weren't trying to protect me from hurt and pain because if it was…" her voice died out, but Sirius caught her meaning nonetheless.

"Danielle, please," Sirius strained. "I wanted to protect you from everything. And yes, I wanted to shield you from pain and hurt, and I know that I haven't done a fantastic job of that recently, but…."

"But what Sirius? You've changed? You're ready for a serious relationship with me? I finally mean something to you? Now, I'm more than a casual fling?" Danielle fired.

"Danielle there is no need for you to act this way!" Sirius shouted, staring at her with wide eyes.

"No need for me to act this way?!" Danielle said, staring at him incredulously. "You've been stringing me on for years. And I've let you because _I love you_. And do you have any idea how hard it is to be in a one-sided relationship? Do you have any idea how hard it is to be in love with someone who doesn't and who will never love you?" Danielle hissed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Danielle—"

"I don't want to hear anymore lies Sirius. I don't want to hear anything else from you. This is it for me Sirius."

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could _

_First kiss in the first time that I felt connected to anything _

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned _

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love _

"I'm ending it right here and right now," Danielle said, walking towards the door.

Sirius stared at the woman he had pushed away unintentionally with his warped logic, and determination to keep her safe from his world.

"Danielle you don't mean this," Sirius said, trying to talk his way out of the hole he had accidentally dug himself into.

"I do Sirius because as much as I love you, I love me more," Danielle said strongly, while holding the door open for Sirius. "Goodbye Sirius."

Danielle stared at Sirius expectantly, waiting for him to walk through the door and out of her life forever. A part of her was thrilled to be done with the mind games, and hurt that she now associated with him. Another part of her was desperately praying that he wouldn't leave, but that he would fight for her, and the love the two once shared.

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could _

_First kiss in the first time that I felt connected to anything _

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned _

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

Sirius head fell in defeat, and he walked towards the door without a word. He walked through the door without another glance towards Danielle.

Danielle shut the door quietly behind him. She stood still for a moment with her hand still clutching the doorknob, before her entire body crumbled with body-shaking sobs.

_And I don't know where to look _

_My words just break and melt _

_Please just save me from this darkness_

Sirius stood outside of Danielle's door silently cursing himself for doing this to Danielle, and doing this to himself. His heart stung. And when he heard Danielle's heart wrenching cries coming from the other side of the door, his heart broke.

_And I don't know where to look _

_My words just break and melt _

_Please just save me from this darkness_

Danielle flung her body onto the couch, and let the pain of losing love take over her. Her cries never slowed, but became so fast and so hard it was beginning to become difficult for her to breathe properly.

Danielle's struggle for breath was interrupted by a soft knocking on her flat door. Danielle didn't give the door a moment of her time; instead she wrapped her arms around one of the throw pillows on the couch and buried her head into it.

The knocking became more persistent and louder as the minutes wore on, until it was so loud and annoying that Danielle quickly pulled herself from the couch and hobbled towards the door; intending to tell the bothersome person to bugger off.

_And I don't know where to look _

_My words just break and melt _

_Please just save me from this darkness_

Danielle flung the door open, and was at a lost for words. Standing right in front of her was the man who caused the tears that now flowed from Danielle's eyes. Danielle sniffed pitifully, ignoring the fact that she probably looked horrid.

Sirius stared at the puffy, tear-stained face, and blood-shot eyes of Danielle and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Her tears were for him. Her anguish was because of him. And she loved him so much that she was now a total wreck without him. And he wasn't about to let his own stupidity, or her fear of more pain come between them.

"Dani," Sirius said softly, while walking into the doorway. "Danielle, please," he whispered. "I need you," he said, before taking her face softly into his hands, and kissing her passionately.

_And I don't know where to look _

_My words just break and melt _

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**For those waiting for HP and FO: know that I am working on the next chapters for both stories, and I am hoping to get them both done soon. Thanks for the patience.**


End file.
